


viva lost Vegas

by danveresque



Series: all the lives we/never lived [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danveresque/pseuds/danveresque
Summary: They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, waiting for something to happen, to give, to break. The moment seemed as fragile as a bubble balanced on a blade of grass.





	viva lost Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> It's all very sad, Robron coming to an end, Robert Sugden leaving, but I'm holding firm to my multiverse theory that more often than not, these two get their happy ending. That even the timeline on the soap itself doesn't have to be a continuum, but rather a composite of more than one reality spliced together, so we get bits of the realities which have happy endings, and bits of the realities that don't. 
> 
> _This_ fic is from a happy ending reality.

They got back to Emmerdale looking a total state.

Aaron had a banging headache, not having slept the night before or on the flight back from Vegas. His knuckles were red, bruised and swollen. Robert’s face was worse. He had a cut lip and a sore looking red ring around his eye socket. He looked dead on his feet.

To avoid questions, they snuck into the back of the pub, as quietly and discreetly as possible. Aaron managed to get one foot on the stairs when Chas walked in on them and froze. Aaron and Robert similarly froze just staring at her. Aaron wanted to tell Robert this particular little mind trick wasn’t working and she could _definitely_ them.

Looking at Aaron’s hand and at Robert’s face, she said, “Right. You better start talking_._”

## *

_“We can’t get married if we haven’t even got the basics right. Like trust.”_

_“You can’t make your mind up about you want.”_

There was a part of Aaron’s brain which was having a really hard time understanding what was happening. A day before they flew out to Vegas, the birthday present Robert had got him, they were stood here shouting in each other’s faces.

They both heard Vic’s hurried footsteps coming to a sudden halt as the telephone in the hallway rang. She picked it up, slamming the door shut on them.

They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, waiting for something to happen, to give, to break. The moment seemed as fragile as a bubble balanced on a blade of grass.

## *

They still went to Vegas. It was weird. There was a rock hard feeling in his gut that kept insisting this was all wrong, they should stay, but he let himself get caught up in Robert’s momentum. _It’ll be fine, you’ll see,_ he said, _once we get there and it’s just the two of us._

_Just the two of us._ That had sold it. It was what Aaron wanted, him and Robert. So they both bundled into the cab before the sun had even risen, tired and trying not to be short with each other.

“Got your passport?” Robert said.

“No, I thought I’d leave it at home,” Aaron replied.

Robert looked annoyed, but he seemed to breathe his knee-jerk response back in, patiently uttering, “Aaron.”

“Of course I’ve got it, Robert. I’m not an idiot.”

The cab driver sighed. Aaron scowled at the back of his headrest and then looked at Robert, his gaze conveying, _what’s with him? Are we not paying him?_

Robert had frowned at the headrest but in a more restrained manner, shaking his head with a tight-lipped look of, _just ignore it._

At the airport they checked in and got through security nice and quick, which left them with time to lounge about before take off. Robert moaned about the weather for a bit, the sky too cloudy for his liking.

“You know they’re not actually looking out of the window to fly,” Aaron said. “They’ve got all them fancy instruments.”

“Yeah, but still,” Robert said with a shrug, not following up with any explanation.

On the plane, Robert continued his fussing and fidgeting whilst Aaron actually took a moment to be wowed by flying first class. He could hear Robert complaining about something while he stretched out and pointed at his feet, telling Robert, “This legroom is mental. Sending Adam a picture.”

“This seat feels weird,” Robert said with a scowl, hands on the armrests as he tested the seat’s bounce.

“You’re sitting on your headphones,” Aaron said with an eyeroll.

“Oh, ok. I was going to say something,” Robert said, relieving himself of his discomfort.

Aaron took a picture of his surroundings, discreetly, and sat back comfortably with a pleased, “_Nice_.”

“Yeah?” Robert said, finally his attention on Aaron. “Gets your approval, does it?”

Aaron pulled a face. “Might do.”

“A thank you would be nice, you know,” Robert teased, giving him one of those smarmy smiles. Aaron gave him a bland look. “Charming.”

Aaron couldn’t help but grin, grabbing the lapel of Robert’s blazer to pulling him close to give him a light kiss on the mouth. “Thank you.”

Robert was smiling, his gaze resting on Aaron’s mouth. “It’s my pleasure. Or, you know, it will be.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said with a laugh.

## *

Robert sighed heavily, telling Chas, “Can we do this later please? It’s been a really long flight and I am _knackered_.”

“Look at the state of you two!” Chas said. “I thought you were going to Las Vegas, not...Wrestlemania.”

Robert looked at Aaron with a frown. Aaron shrugged. He had no idea what his mother was talking about either. Sagging, he told her, “Mum. We’re both really tired, okay?”

“I’ll make you a nice strong brew then. That ought to wake you up.” Chas stepped back and pointed at the kitchen. Aaron sighed and moved from the stairs and towards the back room door. Behind him he heard his mum snap at Robert, “Oi. Not so fast. You too.”

They both slumped down on the sofa, side by side, Chas putting the kettle on before returning to stand over them. It was Robert she looked to first. “So. What have you done then?”

“Me?” Robert said.

“It’s always you,” Chas said flatly. “It is. Always. _You_.”

“What does that mean?” Robert said, hilariously offended.

“Well, you’ve obviously had a fight,” Chas said. “Look at you.”

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but it was along the lines of _actually, we’ve had a few fights, but this wasn’t one_. Looking at Robert who seemed absolutely wound up by the accusation, Aaron thought, _nah, I’ll let him deal with this one._

## *

Robert was waiting. Aaron wondered, _what for?_ He wanted to storm out, but..._Jesus_ he felt scared. Aaron blinked back tears. Then, without his intending it, without warning, words tumbled from his mouth, shaky and crippled by his constricting throat. “I do want to be happy. You think I don’t, but _I do_.”

The look on Robert’s face seemed to mellow. He stepped towards Aaron. “But?”

Aaron swiped at the dampness on his cheeks. “But...he’s always up here, isn’t he? _Gordon_. Telling me, like _you_ just did now, that I’ll ruin it all. That you’ll find someone better.”

Robert looked shocked before his gaze seemed to turn inwards. They remained silent for an eternity, Vic’s voice filtering through from outside as she continued on the phone.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron’s arm. His voice soft, he said, “Aaron. He’s gone.”

“He’s not though, Robert, he’s _not_. He’s still up here,” Aaron said, fingers rubbing at his temple. “He’s fading, yeah, but he’s still around. Telling me I don’t deserve any of this. That you won’t stay. That...that you’ll cheat.”

Robert looked angry and for a moment Aaron wondered if they were about to descend into another circle of arguing. Only, Robert stalked over to where he had left his ring, coming back to put the ring on in front of Aaron’s face, keeping his hand held up for Aaron to see.

“I want _you_, Aaron,” Robert said. “Okay? Nobody else. _You_.”

## *

“Robert. What are you doing?” Aaron croaked.

Both he and Robert knew exactly what Robert was doing, Aaron stretched out on the king-size bed, one leg hooked over Robert’s hip as Robert thrust hard and deep into him, his hand constantly losing its grip high up on Aaron’s thigh, sweat slippery skin lending no purchase.

Robert’s mouth covered his, but a kiss never transpired, both of them panting against each other in time to Robert’s thrusts. Aaron scrunched up his face, his body going taut as Robert switched up a gear, jack-hammering into Aaron, faster, harder. When Robert’s hand wrapped around Aaron’s dick, it took mere seconds for him to come with a hard jolt. Robert muttered a litany of _fuck _and _Aaron_ and _God_ into Aaron’s ear, his breath hot, his moans indecent as he slammed into Aaron, coming with a loud grunt.

Neither of them moved for a while. Aaron was the one to shift first, uncomfortable with Robert still inside him. He shoved weakly at Robert. “Rob, move.”

Robert moved, slow and heavy, as if his body weighed a tonne. He held onto to Aaron for a moment as he slipped out of him. Aaron let out a long sigh, lying there on his back, eyes closing as Robert moved about next to him. Aaron must have drifted because he awoke to the feeling of Robert wiping him down with a damp towel, before chucking the towel over his shoulder.

They both ended up staring at each other, momentarily defenseless. It was Robert who broke the trance by saying, “Well. That’s one way to end an argument.”

It was so stupid. They had arrived at the hotel, the exhaustion of travel on top of no sleep having caught up with them. They began to bicker over nothing, and suddenly they were arguing again. Maybe they shouldn’t have come here if they were just going to argue, Robert had complained, sounding frustrated. Maybe Robert should have just brought Rebecca, Aaron had shouted in his face.

That was absolutely the wrong thing to say.

Robert turned around, stalking off, and Aaron was instantly regretful, cursing himself. He’d gone right after him, grabbing his arm, and Robert had reeled around, livid, breathing hard, his icy gaze cutting right through Aaron. Aaron didn’t know what possessed him, but he lunged forward and kissed Robert. Robert kissed him back, grabbing Aaron by the face, shoving him against the wall. It felt like maybe they were still fighting, but Aaron couldn’t care less. This was a fight they both got to win.

Aaron, feeling wordless, lay blinking at Robert through a post-sex daze of misty-eyed lethargy. Robert took advantage and brought his hand up to stroke the line of Aaron’s jaw with his finger. His hand moved down Aaron’s throat before settling on his chest. Aaron could feel the underside of the engagement ring touching his skin, cooling like a balm.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly.

Aaron brought his hand up, placing it over Robert’s, feeling the top of the engagement ring against his finger. “Love you too.”

Robert scooted closer, laying down with his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron turned his face into the thicket of hair on Robert’s head, nosing it, breathing in the faded scent of shampoo.

“So, you ready to see some incredibly flexible bodywork?” Robert murmured sleepily.

“Yeah,” Aaron said with a nod. “And then we can see Cirque too.”

Robert laughed into his shoulder, too thrilled by the lame joke he’d absolutely set up for Aaron. Aaron grinned, fingers tightening around Robert’s hand.

## *

“It always has to be me, hasn’t it?” Robert said getting up. He wasn’t angry about the accusation, not really. He was just ten types of tired and turned into a big baby when he hadn’t gotten exactly six hours of sleep.

“Robert, will you calm down?” Aaron suggested tiredly.

“Chas you in here? Oh, you’re back,” Marlon said, floating into the room with a big grin. “Las Vegas eh? So, er… did you do the old what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas bit?”

“Marlon,” Chas said tightly.

Marlon looked at the expression on her face and straightened up sharpish. “Yeah. Got the brewery on the phone. Something about a funny order.”

“I’ll give them funny orders,” Chas muttered, walking out.

Marlon waited for her to leave before grinning at them again. “What happen to you two then? You look like you’ve been in that movie, _Fight Club_.”

“Wouldn’t know, never seen it,” Robert said, before nodding to Aaron. “He probably has. Major crush on Brad Pitt.”

“Shut up!” Aaron said, glaring at Robert.

Marlon was rubbing his hands and ‘oh oh oh’ing with glee at the new tidbit of information, scurrying only when Chas shouted down the hall for him.

“What did you do that for?” Aaron said, shoving at Robert’s knee.

“Because it’s hilarious. Also, because I can’t stand Brad Pitt. Mostly because it’s hilarious though.” Robert grinned as Aaron angrily folded his arms across his chest and continued his glaring. Robert angled his head towards the door, before turning to Aaron. “Your mum’s gone. Why are we still sat here?”

“Because if we leave she’ll come after us anyway,” Aaron said. “Besides. We have to tell her at some point.”

“I don’t see you volunteering,” Robert said.

“Well, she asked _you_,” Aaron said with a shrug.

Robert sat back with a sigh. “Maybe we can just not tell her.”

“Good luck with that, mate,” Aaron snorted.

“Oh hello,” Vic said, walking into the room with a big grin on her face. She frowned at Robert, poking his face near the bruising around his eye. “What happen to _you_?”

“Nothing serious.” Robert smacked her hand away.

“This not your handiwork is it?” Vic sternly asked Aaron.

He threw his hands up at her: _what the hell_? But she arched her brow at him in a way that clearly said she’d never forget the times it _was_ Aaron’s handiwork.

“Actually, it was one of them Cirque performers. Lost their footing and came at me like a broken elastic band,” Robert said so seriously it made Aaron laugh.

Vic rolled her eyes at both of them. “Clearly you had a good time then.”

Aaron and Robert looked at each other at the same time, answering the question with a smile.

## *

“I love you, Aaron. Rebecca...she’s nothing. I want _you_. I don’t know what I can do to get that into your head.”

“I need you to stop _lying,_ Robert,” Aaron said, feeling desperate. “Every time you make something a secret I have to ask why and I...I can’t handle it.”

The strength had gone from his words and Robert had stepped forward, jittery and worried, holding Aaron by his shoulders. “Okay okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Aaron. Look...let’s just go to Vegas like we planned. We can figure things out when we get back.”

“What?” Aaron sniffed, hoping he didn’t sound desperate when he said, “Like if we’re even getting married?”

“Of course we’re getting married,” Robert said quietly. “But we don’t have to think about that until we get back, if that’s what you want.”

Aaron nodded, unsure of what he wanted. Other than Robert. Robert was a constant want. And that was the problem, wasn’t it?

## *

_Cirque du Soleil_ had been great. Probably...

Aaron had only paid attention to a point. He’d sat there watching to begin with, but soon his gaze shifted to a better attraction. The lights that filtered from the stage bathed Robert’s face in a multitude of colours, and each time the colour shifted, Aaron felt like he saw Robert afresh, the same face, but something new highlighted. Sometimes his cheeks, sometimes his jaw, sometimes his mouth. The way he grinned when he enjoyed something, the way his mouth fell open in innocent surprise when someone did a little more crazy defying of gravity. Best of all was the way every now and then he turned to catch Aaron’s gaze with a look that said, _are you seeing this? Did you see that?_

_Yeah_, Aaron thought, _I’m seeing everything_.

There was a moment when he was drowning in the music and the lighting, his eyes fixed on Robert’s profile, he felt as if every space in his heart had filled to the brim. There was nothing left in there now that didn’t have Robert’s name on it. If someone cut it open, they’d find nothing but all the ways Aaron loved Robert.

“That was amazing,” Robert said when they left, and Aaron nodded along, smiling weakly.

He felt shaken in the same way he had when he’d walked into the back of the pub to find a roulette table arranged by his fiancé. He’d felt the curious experience of love and fear at the same time. He loved Robert, _a lot_. That love scared him. _A lot._

Robert knew something was up and stopped Aaron with a hand on his wrist. “Hey. You okay?”

Aaron blew out a breath, looked around his surroundings, and then strode off in front of Robert, Robert calling after him in confusion. Aaron came to a stop when he found what he needed, a nook, an alley of sorts, an out of the way space to hide in plain sight. Stopping in front, he waited for Robert to catch up before grabbing his arm and dragging him into dark shadows, shoving him up against a stone wall. He crushed his mouth to Robert’s, shutting him up mid-question, licking into the heat of his mouth with a grateful moan. When they broke apart, Robert was breathing hard, and even in the dark Aaron could see his confused expression.

“I really hope this is about something I did, and not a bunch of acrobats in fancy onesies for adults.”

Aaron’s hand went to Robert’s waistband where he unbuckled belt and button, and pulled down the zipper of his jeans, telling Robert with some exasperation, “It’s always you.”

“Don’t have to sound so angry about it,” Robert said, just as Aaron’s knees hit the floor, his fingers pulling down Robert’s boxers, the heat and musk of him flooring Aaron’s senses. He tipped forward, mouth open for Robert’s cock. Robert’s fingers curled into his hair as he moaned breathlessly, “_Aaron_.”

## *

“Yeah,” Robert said nodding. “Cirque was great.”

“Oh nice. Did you go out to eat somewhere nice afterwards or back to the hotel?” she asked.

Aaron managed to choke on his breath and started to cough, Robert giving him a withering and unimpressed look.

“You alright, Aaron?” Vic asked, looking concerned whilst Robert hid his face in his hand.

“Something...in me throat,” Aaron said, pointing to said throat in case she didn’t know what a throat was.

“Well, um, glad you’re both back. You’ll have to show me pictures later. I better get back before Marlon starts complaining. Not that he won’t anyway,” she said, giving them a lazy wave before she left.

“Are you alright?” Robert asked with a frown. Aaron smiled, feeling his face warm. He could tell it was going to make Robert laugh, and a few seconds later, there it was, a flash of pearl while. “Better be careful about the pictures you show her.”

“I’ve only got Grand Canyon on here, mate,” Aaron said. “You’re the one who needs to worry.”

Robert’s mouth tilted up into a pleased smile. Shameless, Aaron thought, his chest flooding with warmth.

## *

“Right,” Vic said, flinging the door open. “I was going to ask you to keep it down in here, but looks like you’ve stop tearing into each other. What is the matter with you two?”

“It’s sorted now, Vic, just go,” Robert said curtly.

Vic scowled, looking offended. “Robert-”

“Vic, can you just leave us, yeah?” Robert said, giving her an exasperated look.

Vic shook her head, pissed off, and walked out slamming the door shut on them again.

Robert turned back to Aaron. “Listen to me. We’re gonna work through this, okay? We’re gonna get this right and then...everything will be perfect. I promise.”

Aaron had wanted to believe Robert, so he nodded tearfully, allowing Robert to pull him into a tight hug, large hands moving comfortingly across his back. They went upstairs, got into bed and held each other, both of them feeling too raw, too shaken to want anything else.

## *

“Oi. Stop it,” Aaron said, laughing despite objecting Robert snapping pictures with his phone. Aaron had nothing but a towel around his waist, and Robert was lazing in bed, phone aimed in Aaron’s direction.

“Stop being fit then,” Robert said, eyes squarely fixed on his phone.

“Robert,” Aaron warned.

He knee-crawled onto the bed, reaching for the phone only for Robert to hold it out of reach, stretching out his arm, resulting in Aaron falling against his chest. Robert’s other arm curled around him, holding close. Aaron turned in Robert’s hold, still trying to reach for the phone, but Robert had tapped something on the screen to switch cameras and Aaron could see himself and Robert.

Robert’s hair was flat and messy without product, and he looked just a little on the tired side, both of them not having slept much the night before. But he was beaming at the camera, Aaron next to him pulling a disgruntled face. Murmuring in a voice that made Aaron’s stomach flip-flop, he said, “Come on, smile for the camera.”

Aaron watched the version of him and Robert on the screen, Robert turning his face to press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. It was chaste until it seemed to go on too long, Robert’s eyes closing and his mouth parting slightly against Aaron’s skin. Aaron turned his head, their noses brushing together, his lips parting against Robert’s and their mouths moving in a syrup slow kiss. They lay there nuzzling each other, trading the odd kiss, Robert’s free hand moving down Aaron’s stomach, nimble fingers pulling apart the towel.

Aaron gasped against Robert’s mouth when he felt Robert’s hand on his cock. He frowned, eyes opening a fraction to peer at the camera held in Robert’s other hand. Robert had tilted it at an angle that caught them between their mouths and thighs, or to be exact, Aaron had been caught between mouth and thighs, Robert between mouth and waist, the rest of him hidden under the expensive sheets. Most important of all, Aaron could see with too much clarity Robert’s hand working his cock. It made his head spin and he had to close his eyes.

They used to do this before, back when they were a secret. Robert had all sorts of pictures from the harmless to the x-rated. He’d sent them to Aaron, knowing what they would do to him, smug about the response they’d get. Not once had he considered that Aaron could use them against him. Not once. Aaron had never understood that carelessness from a man who had fought so hard to hide his truth.

“Aaron,” Robert whispered, biting at Aaron’s jaw, stroking him nice and firm, not too slow.

Aaron’s left hand clutched at the sheets, his right finding Robert’s hip, gripping it tight. Robert was thrusting up a little, his hardening cock prodding Aaron from under layers combined of the towel and sheets.

“You’ll need another shower now,” Robert murmured, his grin pushing his lips across Aaron’s cheek.

“Robert,” Aaron complained, thrusting into Robert’s hand. He needed things to move up a notch. He drew up his legs, opening them a little wider, feeling the movement of Robert’s arm against his thigh.

“Come here then,” Robert said and Aaron turned his face so Robert could get his fill of kisses, slipping his tongue into Aaron’s mouth as his hand moved faster, the slick of come making it slide electric.

Aaron jolted up and away from Robert’s body as he came, before flopping back, his hips stuttering as Robert kept his hand going until pleasure tipped into discomfort. Aaron made a sound of protest and Robert’s hand disappeared. He could hear Robert’s phone dropping on the mattress and then a moment later Robert’s arms were around him, a kiss being pressed into his shoulder. Aaron took a moment to recover and then turned in Robert’s arms, returning the favour with kisses and a handjob.

Aaron had watched him closely as he came, the way his mouth went slack, the way the tendons in his neck went taut, his hand gripping Aaron’s shoulder tight. His cheeks filled with pink and somehow it made the yellow of his hair even brighter. Or maybe that was just Aaron’s eyes. Sometimes he looked at Robert and he just seemed aglow with something no one else possessed. _Tapped, _Aaron thought. People didn’t flaming glow.

Robert shuddered under him, his body going limp, come coating both their stomachs and thighs, everywhere in between, and a little beyond. In a few minutes they’d both turn their noses up at the mess, moving as quick as possible to clean up, but for a few fleeting moments, this always felt good, their sweat and come mingling together, their bodies marked by each other. The press of flesh, feeling Robert’s heart thumping close to his, feeling the breath that filled his body. Aaron kissed him, slow and sweet, as if they had all the time in the world.

## *

“I’m going upstairs,” Robert said as he stood up. “I need a shower and a kip.”

Aaron had taken his jacket off and was now in the process of putting his feet up on the coffee table, slipping down low on the sofa, arms folded, eyes closed. “See ya.”

He heard Robert let go of an exasperated breath. “What?”

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Robert. “Just think we should get it over with and tell her.”

“She’s not here though, is she?” Robert said.

“Just sit down, Robert,” Aaron said with a scowl. “Dunno why you’re getting all bent out of shape for anyway. It’s not a big deal.”

“I’m sorry, have you met your mum?” Robert said with an _have you gone mad_ expression, sinking back down on the sofa. “She’ll probably get Cain onto me.”

Aaron sighed. He shifted to slide down on the sofa until his head was in Robert’s lap, feet still perched on the coffee table, legs at an angle. He wriggled around until he was perfectly comfortable, head pillowed on Robert’s thigh.

“Oh nice. So you get to sleep while I stay up waiting to get shouted at by Chas,” Robert said. Aaron nodded, eyes closed. Robert sighed heavily, but then Aaron felt his body relaxing. A moment later, fingers were carding through his hair, light on his scalp, and he was drifting off.

## *

Aaron had floated in and out of sleep for about twenty minutes. He thought Gordon was in the room, standing by the side of the bed just watching. He didn’t do anything. He mostly never did anything in Aaron’s dreams. He’d just stand there towering over him, a dark look on his face, so angry. It was when he’d move suddenly that Aaron would wake up in a cold sweat. The dreams that had more, someone usually had to wake Aaron up to release him from the clutches of the nightmare.

This time, Gordon stood there. He was a different Gordon, a more recent one. He had a smirk on his face and he was shaking his head at Aaron, as if to say _pathetic. _He’d crouched down by the bed until they were both eye to eye, and he’d said, “Do you know how difficult it was to love you?”

## *

He’d had a funny little recurring dream on the plane, and then in Vegas too. It had left him jittery and that strange unstable feeling hadn’t left him until they touched back down in Leeds and they stepped off the plane. His mind kept going back to the argument that night. Kept going back to the sight of Robert’s ring glinting, no longer on his finger.

Aaron had woken up tearful, and then felt stupid about it, because Robert was right there next to him, engagement ring exactly where it was meant to be. In his dream, he walked away from Robert, and then everything was just a mist of anger. He was running, his fists were flailing at something or someone, and he was just _so_ angry.

Robert was just shouting in his face. _Your fault_, he seemed to say, _it’s always your fault._

He awoke with a start and it took a moment to remember where he was. They’d made it to Las Vegas. One second their relationship had seemed to hang in the balance, and the next, here they were in a five star hotel, a king-sized bed, still engaged. _Not married though_, the nagging voice of doubt sneered at him.

“What’s the matter?” Robert asked, barely awake.

Aaron looked back from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Nothing. Couldn’t sleep.”

Robert pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Was it a bad dream?”

Aaron shook his head. “Nah. Just not tired.”

Robert reached for him and even in the dark Aaron could see his smile perfectly. “Come here then.”

“Aren’t you tired?” Aaron asked, letting himself be pulled back down.

Robert kissed him, or more like pressed his mouth to Aaron’s and sighed into it with something like relief, like contentment, murmuring, “Not when you’re around.”

## *

“Keep your voice down!” Chas hissed. “He’s sleeping.”

Aaron kept his eyes closed as he lay curled on his side, head still pillowed on Robert’s thigh, legs bent to fit the sofa.

“At least one of us is allowed to sleep,” Robert complained. “Chas. Come on, let’s just do this later. I’ve got a banging headache. And he’s barely slept.”

“He’s sleeping now,” Chas said.

“No. He’s pretending to sleep,” Robert said, absolute flipping grass.

Aaron scowled and opened his eyes, slowly righting himself on the sofa. “Chance’d be a fine thing someone being able to get a second of shut eye around here.”

His mum was looking at him with _that_ look, the one that usually came with a remark about finishing school. “Vic told me everything.”

“Everything about what?” Robert said, pretending he had no idea what Chas was talking about, all with practiced ease.

His mum shook her head, so disappointed that Aaron wasn’t marrying a rugby player and honeymooning near a French vineyard, probably. “Everything. About you two fighting like cats and dogs the night before you flew out of here. You left fighting, and now you’ve come back looking like you’re still fighting. I want you. To tell me. What is going on here.”

“We had an argument. We sorted it,” Aaron said.

Robert looked at him, before guiltily looking away again.

## *

Aaron had woken from his dream feeling petrified. It made him angry, so angry. How could Gordon still do this to him? He was dead and gone, and still terrorising Aaron the moment his world tilted even a little. He sat up slowly, just hunched over the side of the bed, face buried in his hands. Behind him, Robert shifted in his sleep and muttered something nonsensical.

Aaron peered at him lying there partially bathed in moonlight. It seemed funny to Aaron that the light had slipped through such a narrow space between the curtains and managed to touch so much of Robert. Or maybe it wasn’t funny, because there were hot scalding tears running down his cheeks, and his heart was aching the way it did on the day Katie died.

“What did you think? That you’d get away with it?” Katie murmured, right in his face.

He sat up, gasping loudly and shaking hard, unable to make any sense of the words Robert was whispering to calm him.

## *

“She was asking me to take a picture of her and her mate!” Robert yelled. “Is this how it’s going to be, Aaron? Every time we fall out you’re going to bring up the last random woman I spoke to! I can’t keep doing this with you!”

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, breathing hard. He felt wiped out, but mostly he felt embarrassed. The two women asking Robert to take a picture of them had meant nothing by it. They’d flirted with both Robert and Aaron. Only, all Aaron saw was the woman beaming at Robert, the way she had lightly touched his arm in thanks.

He wiped the back of his hand across his damp face, not looking at Robert. He was embarrassed. That woman, she could have been a clone of Rebecca, and Aaron had just seen red. Not because of what he thought might happen between Rebecca and Robert, but because of what had already happened. They had history. She always looked at Robert like she held a secret key. She had a look in her eyes that said, _it’s only a matter of time. _

How was he meant to say Robert that this was _still_ about Rebecca?

He got up, heading for the door. Robert was right on his heels, snapping, “No no no. You’re not doing this again!”

Aaron opened the door and Robert leaned past him, shoving it shut with a loud bang, his palms pressed against the door. Aaron stumbled back and scowled at him. “You better let me out, Robert.”

Robert moved to bodily block the way out, shaking his head. “Not until we talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Aaron said. Gritting his teeth, he demanded, “Robert _move._”

Robert swallowed, nodding. “Fine. Do what you like.”

Then he was opening the door and storming out, leaving Aaron standing there, tired of it all, full of regret. Robert came back two hours later, clearly having been drinking enough to get that soft zoned out look. He also looked upset enough to make Aaron’s defenses finally lower.

“Sorry,” Aaron said weakly, looking at Robert who just stood there, expression blank. _Don’t hate me_, he thought, eyes stinging.

As if their hearts could hear each, Robert’s stance seemed to soften and he gave Aaron a small nod. Aaron went to him, putting his arms around Robert’s shoulders. It took a moment, but Robert’s hand finally appeared on his back, and things were okay again.

## *

“It was my fault,” Aaron said quietly. “The reason we were arguing.”

“No it wasn’t,” Robert said, his voice stern. “This was me. As usual, messing things up without even trying.”

“Right,” Chas said to Aaron, pointing at Robert. “I’m going to believe him on this. He does have previous after all.”

Aaron sighed, tiredly. “Mum. No. It was me okay? Robert was helping Rebecca with a deal and I just...I just lost it with him.”

Chas was quiet for a second, before giving Robert an icy glare. “You better start explaining yourself.”

“Mum-”

“It’s alright. It’s fine. I’m not exactly innocent in this,” Robert said. “I know how he feels about her. So I didn’t say anything. Which in hindsight was stupid because _I know how he feels about her_. He walked in on us looking pretty cosy and that was that.”

“They were talking,” Aaron said, before Chas could go off on one. “He’s using my definition of cosy which is together in the same village.”

A smile flickered to life across Robert’s face, and Aaron smiled back. Chas looked a tiny bit appalled.

“Mum. Seriously. We’re good. We sorted it,” he told her. “It was nothing. Really.”

## *

Aaron tiredly rubbed at his eyes, his head already thumping. They had to be up in a few hours to fly out and he’d already made sure he’d be running on empty. Not only that, he’d made sure Robert would be too.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, watching Robert place a cup of tea in front of him.

Robert switched the lights in the kitchen off, plunging most of the room into darkness, leaving them in the soft glow of lamplight. He sat down next to Aaron on the sofa. “Don’t be. Pretty sure I’m to blame for this.”

“Robert,” Aaron complained with a quiet groan. “State of my head’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Robert asked quietly. “I mean, haven’t exactly been helping to improve it, have I?”

Aaron didn’t say anything, just staring at the ring on his finger. He was surprised when Robert reached across and took his hand, his thumb rubbing over the silver band.

“One day,” Robert said thoughtfully, “you’ll believe me. About how much I love you.”

Aaron frowned at him. “I do believe ya.”

“Then what is it, Aaron? What...what do you want?” Robert whispered.

Tears filled Aaron’s eyes as he blinked at Robert. Despite the shame he felt at admitting it, he said, “I want _you_...to want me and no one else.”

## *

Robert shoved Aaron back into the wingback chair with a soft smile, his hands gripping the armrests as he leaned down to kiss Aaron. They were soft with drink, lightly buzzing. Robert’s cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes glittering with happiness.

Aaron grinned at him, reaching up for his tie and pulling him closer, murmuring into his mouth, “Robert.”

This was perfect. Just the two of them, no one else trying to wedge their way into their world. They shared another kiss before Robert turned playful with nips and bites to Aaron’s jaw, his hand coming up to stroke down Aaron’s neck. Aaron watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, gaze following Robert as he sank to his knees in front of Aaron, his hands smoothing up the bare skin of Aaron’s legs, thumbs working into flesh. Aaron’s hands shook where they rested on Robert’s shoulders, fingers curling into the fabric of his suit jacket.

Robert was wearing blue on blue, blinding Aaron with how much he wanted him. Robert kissed and mouthed his way up the inside of Aaron’s thigh and Aaron just let out a sigh and let his head fall back, his eyes drifting shut, waiting and wanting. He’d felt silly before, Robert stripping him an item of clothing at a time, shoving him down on the chair. But now...now all he felt was how much he wanted and needed Robert. Everything else seemed to fade into the background.

## *

“Chas I heard...oh, hiya,” Paddy said, giving Robert his usual tight-lipped fake smile greeting, and flashing a happier grin. “I was gonna say to Chas, I heard you were back from Las Vegas. Blimey. What happened here then?”

_Here_ was Robert’s face towards which Paddy had angled his head. Robert took it in his stride. He kind of had to considering the fact he’d managed to piss off every member of Aaron’s family at some point.

“That’s what I’m trying to get to the bottom of,” Chas said, aiming a glare at Robert.

One more glare in Robert’s direction from either Paddy and Chas, and Aaron was officially going to start feeling sorry for the poor bloke.

“Look, he got into a little...thing with some bloke in a bar,” Aaron said.

“Right,” Paddy said slowly, taking a little breather before he asked. “You weren’t the other bloke, were you?”

“Oh for f-”

“Robert,” Aaron said with a sigh. “Just leave it will ya.”

“No. That’s it. I’m done,” Robert said getting up. Aaron blew out a breath, watching Robert sulk out of the room and trudge up the stairs.

Aaron glared at both Paddy and Chas. “You happy now?”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I worry about you. And I know what he’s like,” Chas said.

Paddy nodded, pointing at Chas. “She’s right, she is.”

“Right,” Aaron said with a nod, before holding up his hand to show them the silver band he wore. “Remember the time Robert dove into a lake to get this ring out of a sunken car _just_ so he could propose to me properly?”

Paddy went very still, like he was trying to be invisible, whilst Chas looked like she was sucking on something sour. Paddy was the first to break, nodding and very quietly confessing, “Quite a romantic gesture as it goes.”

“Sorry? I didn’t quite hear that,” Aaron said, leaning in.

Paddy made a face, but Chas _finally_ broke out a small smile.

## *

The night was getting on and Aaron’s tea sat half-drunk. Robert was sitting next to him, a pillar of warmth at his side. They’d been talking, their words quiet whispers, Robert holding onto Aaron’s hand, a firm presence, an anchor.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “About before, all that stuff I said. I didn’t mean it. I was just being a drama queen.”

Aaron shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe you’re right. Maybe I _don’t_ know how to be happy.”

Robert shook his head. “No. You just...you have _him_ in your head. Twisting things. But...I promise we’ll fix it. Me and you. _Together._”

Aaron gazed at Robert. He looked so earnest. So determined. So much so that Aaron believed for a moment there was a future where they were both happy, and married. Maybe even...no. No, he didn’t want to jinx it by thinking about it. He just smiled at Robert. Robert smiled back, eyes filled with affection. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s mouth.

## *

“You still haven’t told me how much this cost,” Aaron murmured, looking at his and Robert’s rings, side by side, their fingers slotted together as they lay naked in bed, Aaron’s head pillowed on Robert’s arm, which curved all the way around him, Robert’s fingers laced with his.

“Doesn’t matter,” Robert said, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s temple. “You’re worth it.”

Aaron felt the weight of guilt in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he sank a little further into Robert’s hold. “Sorry I lost it earlier.”

“Aaron,” Robert said carefully. “You have to believe me-”

“I do,” Aaron said, voice catching. “It’s just…”

“What? Hey. Come on. Talk to me,” Robert coaxed.

“Rebecca,” Aaron said, fully expecting Robert to flip out at the beginning of another circular discussion.

“Okay. What about her?” Robert asked after a moment, surprising Aaron into snapping his eyes open.

“One of them, the blonde one. She kind of reminded me of her,” Aaron said.

“Right,” Robert said, still careful. “But that doesn’t explain why you won’t believe me when I tell you she doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“I _do_,” Aaron said. “I believe you. It’s her. It’s like...it’s like she doesn’t believe you’re really with me. It’s like she thinks it’s all a game, maybe tomorrow you’ll turn up at Home Farm and say, guess what, it _was_ just a phase. It’s like she’s...just _waiting._”

Robert was quiet. It wasn’t what Aaron expected. He expected some kind of denial. Anger at the very least over Aaron not being able to let this go. Not the strange quiet.

“Yeah, well,” Robert said after a moment. “She’ll get the message once we’re married, because as it happens, it’s not a game. We’re together, and that’s that.”

Aaron nodded, satisfied for the moment. Robert was good like that, effortlessly persuasive. Not that Aaron needed any persuading. For the moment.

He turned his head to catch Robert’s gaze. “I love you.”

Robert breathed in, nodding, his brows drawing together, making Aaron wonder about what worrying thoughts had brought that on. Robert didn’t elaborate, burrowing in closer to Aaron and telling him, “I love you more.”

## *

“Oi. You sulking?” Aaron said, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Robert was lying on his side, face stuffed into his pillow. He’d only kicked off his shoes and taken off his blazer, otherwise still in his shirt and jeans.

Robert rolled onto his back, looking at Aaron with tired eyes. “Did you tell them?”

“No,” Aaron said with a shake of his head. “You said you would, remember?”

“Right,” Robert said with a nod. He pointed at his own bruising and said, “Did you tell them about what really happened?”

Aaron turned his nose up, shaking his head. “Nah. They don’t need to know. Besides, gives me something over you, don’t it?”

“Thanks,” Robert said, unimpressed.

Aaron pulled on his sleeve. “Come on. Come down. Let’s get it over and done with.”

He started to move, but Robert grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down until he was forced to partially lie down, leaning over Robert. Robert seemed content just to stare at Aaron, leaving Aaron with a frown on his face, smile tugging at his mouth. He placed his hand on Robert’s chest, thumb stroking over a shirt button.

“What’s the matter?” he asked quietly.

Robert shook his head. “Nothing. Just...you know.”

Aaron smiled, nodding. “Yeah. I know.”

Aaron, unable to resist, dipped his head for a kiss, luxuriating in the unhurriedness of the moment, just taking in the pleasure of Robert’s warm mouth on his.

## *

Robert rolled Aaron onto his back, deepening their kiss. The morning was right there, knocking at their door, and they’d barely slept a wink between them. The day before, the entire night, it had left them both exhausted, yet here they were, the hunger they had for each other almost always too easily ignited.

“We don’t have enough time for this, Robert,” Aaron said.

Robert gave him a strange little look, his eyes glistening with something intense and unsaid. For a moment, Aaron thought if anyone could bend time to his will, it was probably Robert Sugden.

## *

They _had _to go to a club on the strip, _obviously_, but once there, Aaron realised that all he really wanted, anywhere he went, was Robert. Everything they did, everything they planned, it was just something to share with Robert. Aaron leaned against the wall and sighed, shaking his head. Love was...mental.

“Hey.”

Aaron looked in the direction of the stranger who had sidled up to him. There were a few people milling outside, having trickled out, or were thinking of going back in. Aaron was waiting for Robert to organise a cab back to the hotel. They’d had enough of drink and noise.

The bloke grinning at him with a movie star smile was around Robert’s height with a thick mop of black hair. He looked like he should have been on an American TV show about superheroes or something.

“Uh, hi,” Aaron said cautiously, his brain cycling through _thief, murderer, con artist, after me organs. _

“I saw you inside. Did you get bored?” the man asked, super casual, super American, Aaron thought.

“Uh, no. Just done for the night is all,” Aaron said with a nod. He held up his hand to flash his ring. “Just waiting for me fiancé to get back.”

“You’re British,” the guy said with a bright grin. “I love British accents. Where are you from?”

“Yorkshire,” Aaron said with a nod. “You probably won’t know it.”

“What’s your name? I’m Michael, by the way,” _Michael_ said.

“His name’s Aaron,” Robert said as he turned up behind Michael with a face like thunder. “And he’s leaving.”

Michael seemed to take exception to Robert’s tone and turned to stand next to Aaron, smiling at Robert. “He can probably speak for himself.”

“You what?” Robert said, deep scowl etched on his face, looking absolutely livid at the idea of Aaron speaking for himself (God he could be a tit sometimes). He had taken a step towards Michael, not having noticed they were matched muscle for muscle.

“Wow, down boy,” Michael said with an amused laugh.

That was it. Robert went for him, Aaron slipping between them and grabbing him around the waist. “Oi! What’s the matter with you?”

“Whatever, man,” Michael said. “He’s not that hot anyway.”

_Rude_, Aaron thought, pausing for just a second. Unfortunately, his fiancé needed only that second to go for Michael. Robert didn’t do too badly, considering that in any fight he was most likely to be worried about protecting his face, leaving himself open to all sorts of other damage. Only, Michael seemed to have instinctively figured out Robert’s level of vanity, and went for his face.

“No way, mate!” Aaron snapped, chinning Michael and finally separating the two men. Michael was flat on his arse and Robert looked like he was heading over there for another punch up. Aaron grabbed him by the elbow and grit out, “Cab. _Now._”

“He started it,” Robert said, looking utterly put out by Aaron’s anger.

Aaron gave Michael a regretful look, watching him swipe a thumb across his lip before checking it for blood. “Look, mate…”

Michael held up a hand. “Hey. You’re cute, but he’s crazy, and I’m gonna go home to my cat and cross Yorkshire off the fucking map.”

Michael got up, part-drunk club-goers eyeing him without concern, giving Aaron and Robert dirty looks. Aaron turned to look at Robert who still seemed righteously annoyed about absolutely bloody nothing. Aaron shook his head and sighed. “Let’s go. Before we get arrested or something.”

He sat quietly in the cab, Robert still fuming next to him, bitching and moaning the entire time. “You’ve got a flipping ring on your finger! You’d think that makes it pretty obvious you’re with someone. Flipping _nerve!_”

The cab driver sighed, heavily. “Your boyfriend gonna be like this the whole way?”

“Fiancé actually!” Robert snapped, sticking his ring finger up in the driver’s direction.

“Uh, yeah, sorry mate. He’s drunk. And an idiot. I’ll tip ya extra for the idiot part,” Aaron said.

“You think this is funny?” Robert asked, his voice going high-pitched. “You know what, maybe you _should _have gone with him. He’s probably _not_ an idiot like me.”

Aaron gave Robert a look, one that seemed to stop Robert in his ranting tracks. Taking a deep breath, Aaron leaned in close, getting a whiff of expensive aftershave, a touch of shampoo, booze and sweat, and _Robert_, all Robert. Clearly, and concisely, he whispered into Robert’s ear exactly what he was going to do to him as soon as they got back to the hotel.

Robert pulled back and frowned, confused. More importantly, gob shut.

## *

“You two hungry?” Chas said, looking at Robert with her a peace offering.

Robert and Aaron sat down at the kitchen table, both of them shaking their heads, Aaron pulling his cup of tea close.

“So...” Chas said. “How _was_ Las Vegas? I assume you actually did get to enjoy yourselves.”

Aaron looked at Robert and nodded, smiling. “It was alright.”

Robert smiled back, eyes sparkling away.

## *

“I love you, Aaron,” Robert breathed into Aaron’s panting mouth. “Love you so much.”

It was strange. Robert whispered those words so earnestly it felt like a mountain breeze had filled Aaron’s lungs. Yet, they’d left Aaron equally breathless.

All those terrible things they’d said to each other only hours ago, they all just seemed to disappear into nothingness for a brief blissful moment.

## *

Aaron, possessing just a little more patience than Robert, took it as slow as he could, sucking kisses into Robert’s shoulders, smoothing his hands down the endless planes of golden skin over quivering muscles. Robert made a breathy sound beneath him, shuddering with it, his arms tensing where they lay folded between his face and pillow. Aaron thought he heard the murmur of his name, or maybe it was gibberish, but when Robert was like this, letting Aaron have his way, every sound he made was beautiful.

Aaron pushed inside him, thick and hard. Despite soothing strokes, Robert’s body seemed to lock up momentarily, and Aaron could practically feel the freezing up of his breath in his lungs. He stilled, pressing his mouth to Robert’s jaw. Robert took a few shaky breaths, an involuntary noise escaping his throat. He pressed his forehead down on his clenched fists. His skin felt burning hot, a sheen of sweet that didn’t seem to be there only moments ago now making him shine. The sight of him...Aaron could barely breathe looking at him.

Slow and careful, Aaron inched in deeper until there was nowhere left to go. Robert was panting, shaking, his hands having come out from under his face to scrabble for purchase on the pillow, in the sheets. Aaron reached down, grabbing Robert’s thigh, encouraging him to draw his leg a little further up,

Turned out there might have been _just_ a little further to go.

Robert let out a gasp that sounded like the air had been punched out of his lungs. He’d pushed himself up on his elbows, head hanging down. His body seemed to have lost the tension of moments ago. Aaron started to move. It took a few moments, but Robert’s breathy gasps soon turned to pleasured panting. Aaron blanketed his body, his hands locking around Robert’s wrists which looked ridiculously delicate and bony in his grip.

Aaron had a string of words running through his head that were in danger of spilling out, but he crushed his mouth to Robert’s cheek instead, closing his eyes and sinking into the feeling of Robert. Every languid thrust heavily rocked both their bodies, Robert turning his face into Aaron’s, seeking out his mouth for an uncoordinated kiss. Aaron surged forward, in a more coordinated effort, capturing Robert’s mouth for a greedier kiss, his hips automatically working in conjunction with his mouth to plough deeper like his tongue.

Robert made a strange needy/excited noise at the back of his throat, his mouth falling open mid-kiss, catching the bite of Aaron’s teeth on his bottom lip. Aaron looked at him, flushed pink and sweaty, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. He pressed his forehead to Robert’s temple, murmuring into his ear. “You gonna come like this?”

Robert shook his head mutely. He could have meant _no_. He could have easily meant he didn’t know. Sometimes it just meant he’d stopped listening altogether. Aaron slammed into Robert a little harder, his hands gripping Robert’s wrists a little tighter, some part of his monkey brain laying claim to Robert in all sorts of ways that would probably make Robert laugh if knew about it.

“Come on,” he urged in a harsh whisper. “Come on.”

“Aaron!” Robert croaked, the name punctured in the middle with a soundless gasp.

Robert did come like that, after Aaron wriggled himself incrementally into a better position, hammering into Robert, getting the most indecent sounds possible out of his fiancé. He’d never admit it to Robert, but sometimes he just liked to watch him walking around being a prat to people, and replay these moments, these sounds, Robert laying it out all out for his taking like this.

Afterwards, Robert lay next to him, head pillowed on his folded arms, eyes shut, skin still pinked, Aaron next to him, propped up on an elbow, unable to stop himself from touching Robert, stroking his back, the ball of his shoulder, his arm. Robert let him, lying there with cat-like contentment.

Aaron leaned in, pressing a kiss somewhere above Robert’s ear, quietly asking him, “You alright?”

Robert’s one visible eye opened a crack and the corner of his mouth tilted up into a satisfied smile. Aaron let out a huff of quiet laughter, putting an arm around Robert’s shoulders and nuzzling his face against the crown of Robert’s head.

## *

“That sounds wonderful, love,” Chas said with a genuinely pleased smile. “I’ll have to add Grand Canyon to my list of things now, won’t I?”

Aaron nodded at her, but couldn’t help slide his gaze towards Robert, trying to urge him in the right direction. Robert, stupidly courageous in so many ways, sat there with a deer in the headlights look, shaking his head just a fraction, only enough for Aaron to notice. Aaron kicked him under the table, catching his ankle. Robert grunted in pain and Chas caught on. That long-suffering look was back.

She sighed and put her cup of tea down on the table. “Out with it.”

“Mum-” Aaron started.

“It’s okay,” Robert jumped in. “This one’s on me. I said I’d tell her.”

Chas was glaring at Robert. “Tell me what?”

## *

Aaron made the final checks on his bags, patted pockets down for keys (to leave behind), and phone (to take with), and money. He looked at what he was wearing. Black trackies with t-shirt and hoodie - no way he was wearing anything less comfortable for an airplane flight. There was no gel in his hair, because there was no time. Food they’d have to grab-

“Marry me.”

Aaron stopped his self-assessment to look at Robert who it seemed was checking Aaron out rather than checking his luggage.

Aaron laughed. “What?”

Robert nodded, eyes shifting to a corner of the room for a second, as if he had set his words down there for Aaron to see. “You heard. Marry me.”

Aaron held up his hand to show Robert the wedding band. “Already said yes. Remember?”

Robert walked around their bed to stop in front of Aaron, his hands going to Aaron’s waist and pulling him close. “I mean in Las Vegas.”

Aaron thought back to the night before. They hadn’t ruled out tying the knot in Vegas, but at the same time, the argument hung heavy between them, still bringing up the question of whether they needed more time.

“Rob...you don’t have to do this,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, but...what if I want to?” Robert said. “Aaron, couples argue all the time. What if we fall out when we’re married? Are we just going to walk away from each other?”

“No,” Aaron said, even the thought of it sounding wrong. “I would never...Robert. I could never walk away from you.”

“So what’s stopping us?” Robert asked. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I want us to come back married men. Besides, the coin’s already decided.”

Aaron couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his face. “Yeah. Okay.”

## *

They made their vows in a small white chapel. Aaron had let out a soft laugh when he realised they were doing the whole _until death do us apart_ thing. He hoped it would be true though. He hoped they’d lived to be eighty, grow grey and old together, death being the only thing that could ever have the power to move Aaron from Robert’s side.

Robert seemed to glow with happiness as they left. Aaron didn’t know what he expected, why Robert would look anything other than happy. Robert was right. It was Gordon, twisting things in his head, always trying to poison anything happy in Aaron’s life. Not this time though, no way.

Aaron pulled Robert close, kissing him hard. Robert had him pressed up against the inside of the door to their hotel room. They’d drunk half their champagne in the limo they’d hired to take them to and from the chapel. They were both smiling at each other like complete idiots.

Aaron couldn’t help but blurt out, “I’ve never had this with anyone before. I never thought I’d have this with anyone. Never thought I’d have it with you. Almost messed it up, didn’t I?”

Robert shook his head, quietly telling him, “No. Because you’re the best husband I’ve ever had.”

Aaron laughed. “Shut up.”

Robert grinned at him, moving closer. “Make me.”

## *

“Please tell me you’re not serious,” Chas said. Aaron had expected her to be angry, but she looked fairly close to devastated. She stood up from her seat, nostrils flaring, lips thinning out. Nope, turned out she _was_ more angry than devastated. “Aaron Dingle-”

“Sugden-Dingle actually,” Robert supplied.

“You’re not helping,” Aaron told him.

“Oh sorry,” Robert said, before nodding to Chas. “Sorry. He thought Dingle-Sugden was a bit of a mouthful. I mean, _I_ liked it.”

Aaron turned to stare at Robert with a _are you doing this on purpose_ look. Robert held his serious expression for about five seconds before looking like the smuggest fucking prick Aaron had ever met.

“So um...no welcome to the family?” Robert asked Chas. He actually opened his arms out a little, as if for a hug. Chas just stared at him. Aaron cleared his throat and scowled in Robert’s direction. Robert pulled a face. “You know, I might go unpack some of my stuff.”

Chas nodded, her mouth doing something terrible to what might have been a smile. Robert walked out, but not without a pleased little smile aimed at Aaron.

Aaron sighed, walking around the kitchen table to go to Chas. “Mum, listen-”

“No, you listen,” she said, taking his hands and smiling at him.

He frowned. “Wait...you’re not angry.”

“I’m furious,” she said. “But...look at you. You’re _happy_. Sweetheart, that’s all I want. For you to be happy.”

Aaron smiled, pulling her into a hug. “Mum.”

She hugged him back tightly, giving him a little shake as she held him in her arms, before pulling back, her hands on his face. “Well. I suppose I best get onto the wedding preparations.”

Aaron frowned. “What...but we-”

“I know,” Chas said with a grin. “But since you both did your own thing, I can throw you a _proper _wedding. It’ll be my gift.”

Aaron blinked. “Couldn’t you throw us a honeymoon instead?”

Chas gave him a light slap on his cheek. “Oh you are funny. You don’t want your dear loving mum have something as important as seeing her only son marrying the man he loves _snatched _away from her, do ya?”

_Brilliant_, he thought.

“We’re getting married,” he announced as he shut the door to the bedroom and headed to their bed, where Robert sat flipping through a magazine.

Robert looked up at him and scowled. “We _are_ married. Should I go down and tell her again?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, falling onto the bed on one knee first and then the other, before he tipped forward and falling flat, face planted in his pillow.

“She’s throwing us a wedding,” he muttered.

“Of course she is,” Robert said. “She’s _Chas_. What did you think was going to happen? Congratulations, here’s your toaster?”

Aaron pushed himself up onto an elbow, scowling at Robert. “We just had a wedding.”

Robert was wearing that smile which suggested he was going to say something terribly cheesy, “I’d marry you a million times if I had to, Mr Sugden-Dingle.”

Aaron had been right about the cheesiness, but he hadn’t counted on feeling punched square in the middle of his chest by the love he saw in Robert’s eyes and felt in his own heart. He grabbed Robert’s magazine, chucking it aside and pulling Robert close, both of them laughing as they kissed.


End file.
